Sonny's Trip Through Time
by Cheyenne Gomez
Summary: Have you heard of the time clock. Well this clock took Sonny Munroe on a trip through time. As Zora tells you the story have fun while reading about sonny's amazing adventures as she travels through random time perieds. Find out more STTT! REVEIW!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome we are going to witness Sonny May Munroe's trip through time. At first with a clock**

**It was a "sonny" day at Condor Studios. When Neco and Grady were talking when they saw Sonny.**

"**Hey Sonny" Neco said.**

"**will you try our time clock?" grady asked**

" **Why sure" Sonny said.**

**Before she knew it the room went fuzzy and then… all of a sudden **_**Chad**_** of all people was infront of her. **

"**Um Chad?" Sonny asked **

"**Oh poor little lady my name is Sterling the Knight." Not so Chad, Chad said**

" **Ok Sterling the Knight what's your real name?"Sonny said with a confused tone**

" **Sterling Sandmann Knight the Knight. And if you don't mind me asking little lady what is your name?" **

" **Well my name is….. Chad I know it's you, you know my name!" **

"**interesting name little lady. Oh excuse me Chad I know it's you, you know my name."**

"**uh chad… sterling whatever."**

**After that sonny walked away.**

" **Catie Merlin Munroe where on planet earth have you been!" a odd woman said.**

"**oh you've got the wrong Munroe sorry." Sonny said**

" **Oh no I haven't! Do you remember what happened to you twin! Dead! So there is only you!"**

" **I'm telling you I'm not Catie!"**

" **I know my daughter when I see her now get inside. And what on planet earth are you wearing!"**

**Then Sonny/ "Catie" was dragged inside.**

" **Alas! Me and you father were so worried what had happened to… Your ribbon goes the other way dear. Oh we were so worried about what had become of you but then you came home!"**

" **I'm NOT catie you just a SMWMHCVM!"**

"**I'm a WHAT!"**

" **A sad mother who misses her child very much. But I'm sorry I'm not that kid you miss!" **

**Sonny walked away and left the house in her new medieval gown. Suddenly there was a scream! Then a man with a sword was coming close to Sonny…**

**~To Be Continued~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

….Sterling was nearby when the man started walking close to Sonny. When he saw this he jumped in front of Sonny! Then everything went fuzzy to Sonny. Next thing Sonny knew Sterling/Chad was laying in front of her playing a old fashioned guitar.

"Sterling?" Sonny said wanting to say Chad.

"Why is a fine lady like ye in such a funky old dress of ye!" The Chad look alike said.

Sonny looked down at her dress realizing she was still in her medieval dress!

"Sterling" Sonny repeated annoyed.

"Oh ye are a fine dagger. Oh excuse me I'm Christopher. And ye seem's to be lookin 'for Sterling Redings. I seem to think ye is his mighty beautiful wife he braggers about!"

"Cha… Chris you think I'm pretty?'' Sonny said

"Why your eyes seem to sparkle in this town on such a fine winter day. You see to glow. And your voice… Ahhh your voice… Ye voice sounds like angels singing with lovely blue birds, ahhhh how I love blue birds."

Sonny was about to speak when she saw Tawni…._screaming_! a mob of people were behind her screaming " witch, witch you're a witch!" but Sonny didn't mind. She ran to Tawni and said….

"Tawni! Oh you would not believe what I've been through. Well maybe you can but…." Sonny stopped when so noticed Tawni's Glare.

"My name is Lady Elizabeth Renolday and these people think I'm a witch. So Stay off of my grounds, stay out of my fame, and get out of my spotlight… ok then I have to go reherse!" Elizabeth said!

Sonny stopped running and started thinking where she heard that before.

"huh," Sonny said then she started skipping back to Chris.

" So" Chris said

" Couldn't find ye old husband?"

"NO! I don't have a husband and…"

"and?" Chris asked

" and.. I think your kinda well cute."

Out of nowhere a "wizard" popped out and screamed

" TOLD YOU" then vanished

" That kina looked like Selena Gomez" Sonny whispered.

" what the Mrs. Caliborerashons Pie was that? Chris had said

" Mrs. Cali what?" Sonny asked

" Cali-bor-e-rash-ons she is my cousins friends brothers cousins sisters friend of ye old Grandpa Billy. She is our hero."

" Ahhh that's sweet what did she do?" Sonny asked

" Ahh it was a find day like this one. Everything was calm. Then a visiter came in, in ALL black. He looked like a robber. But then Mrs. C took out her BRAND new famous pie and saved the day by through it at the robber. But then he turned into a murderer and through a knife at someone who he thought was Mrs. C. But Mrs. C jumped in front of the knife and got SERIOUSLY injured. But the robber got caught and everyone was alive. "

" Wow" Sonny said

Then Chris and Sonny leaned forward there lips almost touched then….

~TBC~

P.S

The 10th reviewer for this chapter gets to be the hero of the next one plus I will get at least 2 new people to review YOUR story (1 will be me) and you can't review twice for this chapter.

~Cheyenne Gomez~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sonny leaned close in her eyes shut tight, and their lips touched. Sonny heard a huge crash, Sonny looked up, pans were falling, the more Sonny looked around those pans turned into waves crashing. Sonny was on a boat! Sonny looked around and "Chad" was standing right next to her, in a guard suit. 

" Sir, um excuse me sir!" Sonny yelled getting into character thinking of all the ships that she could be on that sank: Edmund Fitzgerald, great flower (her uncles boat) or the Titanic.

" Yes m'lady" the "Chad" said bumping Sony out of her thoughts.

" Uh Ch—Sir, do you know where I am? The, the Edmund the Ti Ti what!" 

" Ti Ti? Edmund?" "Chad" said very confused

" you know Edmund Fitzgerald or the Titanic?" Sonny replied

" Oh m'lady I don't know of anything called Edmund Fitzgerald but I do know that your on the, *clears throat* Ti Ti"

" What no way we have to tell the captain…."

CREEK!

BOOM

They got hit by the ice berg. Sonny looked around and saw a curly haired young man, it was Nate, from her summer camp. This was flashbacks in flashbacks of history. All Sonny wanted was test out a Time Clock all she wanted was to have her very first kiss with Chad (not Christopher) during the slow dance at the Big Annuals Ball! And most of all Sonny wanted to live to see all the things she'd never seen and help the people she'd never helped! But now she was on a SINKING SHIP!

CRACK!

This was it Sonny knew it she closed her eyes and thought…

She was loved by a family

She kissed a kind of Chad

She helped 38 children that needed a home

And she hasn't done drug's, drank, or smoked

She was loved, and she loved and that's all she needed to know when she heard a final crack, her eyes still closed, she FELT the ship sinking…

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cheyenne Gomez

Sinking lower and lower finally Sonny's feet met the water. "Chad" and "Nate" had already fallen into the large, deep, dark blue nightmare, the Ocean. Sonny decided she couldn't take it anymore and she decided to jump in. Eyes shut tight and prepared for the wrath of the waves, Sonny dove in her hands touched the water. Sonny opened her eyes, still seeing the ocean she closed them again. 3 minutes later Sonny couldn't hold her breath anymore, so surprised that she wasn't attacked by a shark she decided to go up for air. But instead of seeing ocean, she saw the Hollywood sign. It was the beach, relieved and still in a medieval gown Sonny swam for shore. Finally knowing where she was Sonny decided to go to her favorite place in California, the Hollywood sign. Sonny walked over to the sign but her legs where exhausted, then Sonny looked up. That wasn't the Hollywood sign; in fact it had said Hollywoodland. NOT just Hollywood. Someone tapped Sonny's shoulder. Sonny spun around, but no one was there. Sonny felt a buzz in her pocket, she went to grab her phone but it wasn't there. All of a sudden the land, and only the land on the sigh fell.. Living it as Hollywood. Soon there was a major earthquake and a building started leaning toward Sonny, and it started to fall. In fell on Sonny, wait, but she wasn't injured. In fact that's when Sonny noticed that someone had pushed out of the way….but no one was around for miles…

~This chapter is dedicated to Dakota Lovato~

*Watch out! It could be dedicated to you!


End file.
